Assistant Director's Diary: The Lost Pages
by Whisperings Of a Little Flower
Summary: When the Assistant Director at the Arkly training facility receives a call from his superior, James Marcus, he is told to encourage a rivalry between two young trainees; Albert Wesker and William Birkin. Why can't he seem to make them hate one another?


**AUTHER'S NOTES:** This is just a one-shot fanfic that was done the other night because I couldn't get back to sleep and my muses would not let me alone. The prompt was "What ever happened with that file in Resident Evil 0, where Marcus told his assistant to encourage a rivalry between Wesker and William?". I had quite a bit of fun with it, really, and managed to finish it in only two days time. That's a record for me.

Unlike my previous fic, _"I love you not"_, _"The lost Pages"_ is a simple shonen ai, not a hard-core yaoi. Wesker/Birkin this time.

Also, it should be noted that while it does fit into the 'time line' (my own 'fannon') of _"I love you not"_, it is not the sequel, nor an actual installment of the 'series'. For those of you who enjoyed my previous fic and are eagerly awaiting the next episode; I honestly am still working on the sequel story, but _"Fragment"_ is proving a little more difficult to finish then I initially anticipated. Thank you for your patience, I hope to have it up soon, and hope that you enjoy this little story while you wait.

I would also like to thank my boyfriend for being my constant RP partner and inspiration (especially to all things Wesker/Birkin related), and thank Spoonybards over on Deviantart for allowing me include a spoof of her gag comic "kind of lame" - (http : // spoonybards . deviantart . com/art/re-kind-of-lame-73573261)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Resident Evil, Albert Wesker, William Birkin, or any other characters mentioned within the story (with the exception of the 'characterization' of the Assistant Director, whom I've dubbed "Robbert Ferris"). They all belong to Capcom.

As mentioned above, This story is a shonen-ai (boy-love) fanfiction between Albert Wesker and William Birkin from Resident Evil (Biohazard). If you do not like yaoi, please do not bother reading or commenting. If you do then it's your own fault and I cannot be held accountable. Also; if violence, torture, and death go against your grain, this is not the fic for you. You have been warned.

Resident Evil (Biohazard), Umbrella, Albert Wesker, William Birkin, James Marcus, Ozwell Spencer © Capcom

"_Assistant Director's Diary: The lost Pages"_, Robbert Ferris © Iris Uriko Briefs

------------------------------------------------

**Assistant Director's Dairy: The Lost Pages**

_-----_

_September 2nd: A useless bunch of trainees, as always. Where does headquarters find these idiots? We did get a couple of decent ones, though, so I guess I can't complain. William and Albert. They might have a future._

_-----_

_September 25th: Scholar Will. Practical Al. They really are opposites. And they're always competitive in everything they do. There's something ruthless and cruel about them both..._

_-----_

_October 7th: Got a sudden call from the director. It was to tell me to encourage a rivalry between those two! It's the first time since this training facility was built that director Marcus has ever shown interest in anything other than his research. Well, whatever. Orders are orders. I am going to have them tearing at each other's throats._

_-----_

Billy closed the notebook and put it back where he found it. There had been no more pages after that. Everything after October 7th, 1978 had been torn out of the diary.

It probably shouldn't have bothered him, seeing as there were much bigger fish to fry, but somewhere deep he was unsettled just the same. What had the Diary's owner been on about? What sorts of 'trainees'?---this whole place was some sort of giant training facility slash lab. What the hell for? "Dr. Marcus" as in the guy they'd been seeing portraits of and had turned up all sorts of creepy memoirs and mementos about since they'd gotten to this place? Had to be one and the same. And just who were William and Albert? Why was it that they were so important they'd been all Mr. John Doe had talked about for the last two month's worth of his personal log?

Though it gnawed at and puzzled him, ex-Lieutenant Coen didn't really have the time to sit around and try to figure it out. He needed to regroup with Rebecca. Almost reluctantly he brushed off the thoughts and left the room. Just one more mystery in a sea of dark secrets and unimaginable horrors.

Even if he had all the time in the time in the world to look, however, Billy still wouldn't have found those missing pages. Not only had they been torn out, but they had also burned, a long, long time ago.

_-----_

_October 9th: I decided to go After Albert first. William seems too disinterested in everything aside from his own research to honestly care. Just like Marcus. Albert may be practical, but he also seems like sort of a hot head. I've come to find that the two of them seem to be friends or something. Well, we'll just see how long that lasts._

_-----_

Robbert put the pencil down, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. He'd made his choice of who to go after easily enough, but now to plot out exactly what he would do to drive the two of them apart. Rob wasn't a particularly vengeful person, but he'd do what he had to keep his job. After all, around the training facility, if it wasn't someone else, it was you, and he wasn't about to get on Marcus' bad side. He'd worked for years to be the assistant director and the budding friendship between two young brainiacs wasn't going to cost him his place, or his life.

He had lunch in two hours. Usually he ate first shift, but since he had the day off, today he could eat second shift. That was the meal that the young Doctors Birkin and Wesker usually ate.

It was still unclear to him why Dr. Marcus wanted the two of them to be pitted against one another, but he assumed that it was probably because James wouldn't need two prodigies. Oh, he'd heard it in the way that his superior had talked about the both of them over the phone. He had most certainly seen their talent and their ages made them stand out from the rest of their peers even more (Robbert himself had been hired by Umbrella at 25). It was likely that he intended to raise them up like pupils and then pass the smarter of the two his mantle. As far as he'd understood, James didn't have any kids, as he'd never married, and with the way he obsessed over his work, he probably never would. His kind wasn't exactly the "family" type either.

Two hours wasn't an extraordinary amount time to try and hatch up a completely brilliant plan within, but Dr. Ferris figured that he should start in with his new assignment as soon as possible. He didn't want to procrastinate it any. After all, procrastination got you nowhere...

At lunch he observed the two of them. He knew they were research partners, but they even sat together for Chrissake. Just like middle schoolers. They had entered the lunchroom at the same time, Wesker a step or two ahead of Birkin, and William had picked their seats; the back left corner of lunch room, a usually vacant area. Albert hadn't objected or even looked to take a seat anywhere else, he'd simply sat down beside the younger boy and begun eating. Perhaps they stuck so close together because of the age difference between themselves and the other researchers? That was probably it. It could have been that that they were intimidated by the fact that everyone around them was so much older then they were, but after all the stories he'd heard, Robbert Ferris was quite sure that it was because they thought they were _BETTER_ then everyone else.

Course, to be rushed though high school and their university years like that, and then hired by Umbrella the second they had their diplomas in hand, given the title of chief researchers, why wouldn't they think that? Looking at their pale and disinterested young faces, Rob got the distinct feeling that the two of them had always had the best of everything their entire lives. Spoiled, rich little fucks. That thought made it all too easy for him to bring himself to hate the two.

Unfortunately, Dr. Ferris had hoped that both of the blonde prodigies would have sat apart from one another. It would have been easier to plant seeds of resentment within Albert if he could have gotten him alone, but he had to make due with what he was given, he supposed, and when he was finished with his own meal, the older, dark-brown haired researcher stood up and walked over to the table where the two young geniuses sat.

"Did you notice that the theorem Dr. Marcus' wrote on the board today was incorrect by .2 decimals, Albert? One would think as the facilities director he would be a little more careful about his work so as to avoid mistakes like that. Could you imagine how catastrophic an error like that would have been when put into practice?"

Albert finished chewing, swallowed, and then took a drink before answering his counterpart.

"Yes. I noticed. I also noticed that he seemed rather cross when you corrected him. I do not think that he appreciated it very much, Will."

"It is not my fault that I caught a mistake that our mentor failed to see. I have done it before, with previous professors, if you do not recall. Why should this one be any different? If there is even the tiniest miscalculation made in a chemical sequence such as that, then the results of everything else would have been completely thrown. Am I not correct? I was in the right to point it out. It would have been totally irresponsible of me to have ignored it."

"But of course." Wesker agreed, nodding, "That still does not mean that he enjoys having his work picked apart, however."

Neither boy seemed to even notice that Robbert was standing right there behind them.

"Excuse me. Albert, right? May I speak with you for just a moment?" he interrupted, smiling good-naturedly.

The taller blonde looked up at him from behind his shades, a thick pair of dark sunglasses that the older of the two young boys was rumored to always be wearing, despite it being against protocol. His expression became more serious as the thin lips that had been been wearing a mild expression, something akin to a smile, pulled into a tight line.

"It's Doctor Wesker." he informed.

Robbert ran his tongue behind his teeth, but kept smiling.

"Right. Assistant Director, Doctor Robbert Ferris. I believe we've met once or twice before."

'Doctor Wesker' was quiet for a moment and and from the way that his eyebrows rose slightly, Robbert was satisfied that he'd seemed to put the younger man in his place. That was right; he wasn't above Ferris, unlike just about everyone else in this place.

After a brief moment of silence, Albert finally seemed to find his tongue.

"What is it that you want?"

"Oh it's not what I want. It's just something that I think you should know. And, _only_ you." he said, nodding in the direction of William who had already gone back to eating and reading from the clipboard that he had laid out on the table. The darker-clad boy picked up what Rob was implying easily enough and after only a brief moment of hesitation stood up and walked away. In that brief moment, however, he had been eying his friend, debating on leaving his side, no doubt.

"You were saying?" the tall blonde asked, once they were in the hall and out of the earshot of anyone else.

That good natured smile that Doctor Ferris had been wearing only moments before faded away into a feigned expression of concern as he let worry caress his brow, "I trust that you are no fool, Doctor Wesker." he began. Flattery was always a nice opener. "You were made Chief Researcher the day that you were hired, after all. But, don't you find it a little strange that you share that title with another?"

Wesker tilted his head slightly, and Ferris kept talking, knowing that he had the brat's attention.

"I mean, I don't share the position of Director with Doctor Marcus. One of you should be an assistant to the other, isn't that correct?"

The blonde's impassive expression turned slightly ruffled and his response was uttered in a short and even tone, "And, what of it?"

Bingo. Robbert had him; he'd struck a chord there. Damn this was almost too easy.

"Well, surely you don't think that the two of you could tie for the same title of _everything_ for the rest of your career lives here at Umbrella."

"You're saying that eventually one of us is going to have to surpass the other."

Rob almost blinked in surprise. Sharp, wasn't he?

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"And why is it that you are telling me this? Why not William?" Albert's voice was skeptical and almost smug.

Robbert smiled again, this time the expression was cold. Too sharp.

"Because I've been tipped off that someone has already informed William." he lied, an almost metallic edge to his voice, "I just wanted to give you a fair and fighting chance. Everyone says it; William's the smarter one of the two of you."

There was a twitch of something that flashed across Wesker's pretty but pallid, bloodless young face. It looked like resentment, but Ferris couldn't be sure.

"Well, thank you for your aid. The information that you provided me with may prove vital, someday. I will be sure to watch my back until then. I suppose... that's why you've earned the title of 'assistant', isn't it?" With that retort the blonde teen turned and was gone, leaving Dr. Ferris gaping.

That pretentious little brat had NOT just said that.

Furious, Ferris shut his mouth, his teeth clicking as he grit them together tightly. He took a dark satisfaction in knowing that if he had his way, those two miserable whelps would most likely kill each other. Regardless of that rather offhanded remark, however, hopefully Robbert that had gotten under Albert's skin just the same.

_-----_

_Oct 21st: It's been two weeks and there is no sign that William and Albert have been arguing or fighting. Their work is just as collaborative as ever. I simply do not understand how two people who compete with one another the way that they do cannot seem to grow to detest each other. It is like the challenge that they provide for the other brings them closer together as companions rather then drive them apart as rivals. This is unheard of, unbelievable, especially in Umbrella. But what's more, it's unacceptable, for my sake. Well, guess if 'doctor Wesker' wont be my pawn, I'll switch teams. Albert's a dick anyhow. William may be a scholar, but he's also a snotty little kid. Kids aren't hard to manipulate. Just give 'em a bit of candy, heh. I'll have them digging each other's graves yet. Just you wait and see._

_-----_

Robbert Ferris had tried just about everything he could think of to be underhanded and sneaky about provoking the elder of his two assigned targets into quarreling with his peer, but nothing seemed to be working. He had shifted their personal things about so that it looked like William was trying to steal his studies, he had spread rumors throughout the facility that William's genius would get him far in the company, and that he would inevitably leave Wesker behind in the dust, he'd even gone so far as to orchestrate little tests so that the boy with lower statistics would be punished, but somehow the two of them had then begun marking the exact same scores!

It was nothing short of infuriating.

Albert didn't seem to honestly care what was being said about him, or by whom. Rob remembered going up to him on one occasion, during a coffee break, where he'd actually found the self-loving, pompous little snot alone, and the conversation that they had essentially went something like this;

"Did you know that I overheard William telling some of the other researchers around the facility that he is far more brilliant then you are?"

Wesker had casually sipped at his drink, then breathed out an annoyed, "So?"

Left reaching, Ferris had prattled on, "...and that he is better at absolutely everything then you are, and would best you at anything the two of you do around here."

Rather then getting angry, the handsome young man had only seemed amused, his face lighting up with a type of entertainment that Ferris could not hope to guess at.  
"Really...? Well, I know a certain genius who wont be able to sit for longer then an hour tomorrow." he'd muttered and for a moment the hazel-eyed researcher's heart thudded, thinking that Wesker intended to physically beat the freckled boy.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." the blonde assured, throwing away the empty paper cup with the plastic lid as he'd walked off, and that had been it. Nothing more had come of it.

Well, no matter. Today was a new day and he had a new plan. Perhaps a bit juvenile of one, but he was dealing with KIDS here, after all.

Umbrella had 'mail-boxes' of sorts (small lockers really, more like P.O. boxes then anything) for all of their 24-hour staff, so as to be able to recieve anything from letters from home to your monthly girly-magazine. They were also a common means of personnel exchanging notes and information with one another. Some researchers actually dated that way; passing love letters to each other in the mail, since fraternizing with your peers on company hours was severely frowned upon.

Robbert knew, from his own experiences, that it was not above little children to leave mean and nasty notes for one another in eachother's lockers. Smirking proudly, a confident expression across his square face, Dr. Ferris had slipped the note he'd written up into William Birkin's locker and then waited around idly, pretending to be checking his own mail when he saw the blue-eyed boy with dirty blonde hair meandering down the hall. As sheer luck (and luck alone) would have it, this was about the third time since he was hired back in July that William had gone to check his mail alone. All the other times he had always gone with his companion, seeing as he never really had a reason to go on his own. His father simply didn't write him; the man had never been proud of William because no matter what he did, the boy simply wasn't good enough for him. And his mother had been dead and in the ground much too long for him to remember her, much less care. He was subscribed to a monthly science catalog, but that was about it. Albert occasionally had mail however, and so the two usually went together. Today, however, Wesker had been head up to his heels in his research and had asked Will to go and check his mail for him. Since he was there he, begrudgingly, decided that he should probably at least check his own mailbox.

When the young boy opened it, he was slightly surprised to find a single scrap of paper face down on the shelf.

"Huh, someone left me a note in my locker...?" he half-muttered to himself, completely bewildered. Birkin had a terrible habit of talking to himself out loud, one that would follow him to the end of his days. As he skimmed over the paper, William's expression went from one of mild interest and curiosity to shock and abject dismay as he read the last few lines.

_'... -Albert Wesker,_

_PS. Your last few experiments have been kind of lame.'_

"Kind of _LAME_?!" he huffed furiously, pursing his lips and knitting together his brows as he stuffed the cruel paper into his pocket. Ferris could barely stifle a laugh from just down the hall, trying his hardest not to bust up. God, he looked like he was about to cry!

"I will show him who's experiments have been 'kind of lame'!" the youngest scientist currently working for Umbrella shouted at no one in particular, swearing his vendetta to himself.

Grumbling and growling the boy-genius clenched and unclenched his fists as he stomped away, his cheeks red, the freckles on his face standing out brightly, as he set his his spare young face into a very obvious pout. As soon as he was out of earshot, Rob let himself crumple against his locker and bang his fist against it as he cackled. He should have gone after William in the first place!! That was so damn easy!

When he finally caught his breath again, Doctor Ferris let out a sigh and hummed to himself complacently as he walked away.

_-----_

_November 10: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Every avenue I've taken has led to a dead end. Is there nothing that I can do to make these two hate each other? Tomorrow I am planning a stakeout. Will and Al have their own little lab together, but no one ever goes down that hall anyways. Not at that time of day, at any rate. Maybe if I watch them long enough, I'll find SOMETHING about one of them that gets under the other's skin. Every friendship has it's weakness. Maybe I just haven't been working the right angles. I'll force them to tear each other apart with my own two hands if I have to!_

_-----_

For over four and a half hours there was absolutely nothing interesting to be had. Both blonde boys moved about the lab at your typically lazy pace. Either of them working with their scopes, William reading from his charts and making notes, Albert working with chemical compounds and toying with some dissected specimen or other he had out on the table. It was all rather boring, really. Robbert felt as though perhaps he should just give up. Hand himself over to Marcus and let himself become leech food for the mad doctor because there was just no way that---

---and then there was something. A flash of movement in the laboratory that he caught glimpse of from between the small serrated windows on either side of the heavy metal door. William was talking, had called Wesker to his side, and Ferris couldn't hear anything since the room was soundproof (A rather disturbing notion, actually. It meant that If there were ever an accidental spill of any sort, mass pandemonium would be delayed until Umbrella could make a move, since no one would be able to hear the first wave of screams). Birkin looked like he was laughing, but whatever he had said seemed to have sparked a flare of something in the older blonde (was it wrath, perhaps?) because the next moment Wesker had his tie, gripping it tight as an irritated expression crossed his face. Rather forcefully he pulled his lab partner in closer, their faces level as Wesker stuck his sharp nose right in William's grill---and something happened then that Doctor Ferris did not expect; abruptly Albert drew his freckled, blue-eyed friend into a kiss, both boy's lips meeting as the stronger of the pair backed the two up against the counter top behind them. Robbert could not believe what was unfolding right in front of him, and yet it was happening just the same. The sixteen year old responded passionately, wrapping his thin arms around Wesker's neck, sweeping his hands through and disheveling brushed back locks of ash-blonde hair, kissing the older male heatedly. The director averted his gaze for a moment, trying to process what his mind was feeding him, and neither of the young geniuses could seem to wait. By the time that he had looked back, Albert had already began unbuttoning William's shirt, his mouth going to either one of the little pink nubs on Birkin's chest, suckling at them needily as he hefted the shorter boy up onto the counter top, and William was screaming, his mouth wide open in an unmistakable 'O' of pleasure. Wesker's hands were at Birkin's jean pants, fighting with the buckle for the lapse of two seconds before he yanked them off, leaving the younger lad sitting in his boxers. Then they were scrabbling at his own belt buckle before Ferris could finally turn himself away. He had seen QUITE enough.

Speechless, the older man walked away from the scene, blinking his hazel eyes in disbelief.

_-----_

_November 11th: I understand now. It all makes sense. The two of them are more then friends. Much more._

_I caught the two of them practically screwing one another in their personal lab just this morning. I've seen a lot of messed up shit between here and Arkly, but this one takes the cake. Fucking fags. How could anyone have missed that one? Just wait until I tell Marcus what I've found his little prodigies have been up to. Will he think so highly of them then?_

_-----_

Doctor Ferris had skipped both lunch and dinner for the evening. He seemed to have lost his appetite after his unexpected finding earlier that day, and right now all he wanted to do was rest. Tomorrow he would tell Marcus everything.

Tiredly the Assistant Director laid himself down on his bed, the springs of the twin-sized mattress sagging beneath his weight.

_'Queens, the both of them. I can't believe it.'_ Robbert thought to himself, scoffing, _'Well, maybe in Albert's case. He's so obsessed with his looks and it explains what crawled up his ass.'_

On that note the man let himself fall into a listless sleep, laughing bitterly at his own joke.

The sweet embrace of his dreamworld did not keep him for long though, as there were hands moving around him in the dark. He could feel them, twisting and sliding over him, like snakes. By the time that Rob came to his senses, at least enough to realize that there was something was happening, he was already inhaling the chloroform, a soaked rag held firm in place over his mouth by one wide palm. It was horrible, bitter stuff that burned to breath in. Made his eyes water, and tore at his throat all the way down. Though he tried to fight them off, his assailant was stronger then he was and the drug poisoning his system made his limbs numb, his thoughts fuzzy. The last thing Rob remembered before blacking out was a high, giggling laugh.

It was also the first thing he woke to.

"Heh heh heh... I think he's waking up now, Albert."

"It would appear as though you are correct, William. I told you I didn't use too much."

At the names Doctor Ferris jerked himself awake, forcing his heavy eye-lids open with a jolt, only to wince at the intensity of the bright light that greeted him. When he blinked the spots of color away he realized that he was still in his bedroom, but the relief ended there. He was bound to a chair, thick chords of rope securing his arms and legs in place, tied off at the wrists and ankles with expertly practiced knots. There was no way to get out of them. He glared at the two young boys seated in the room, his captors, and tried to shout something, tried to scream out in his rage, only to realize that he was gagged.

This pathetic, muffled cursing drew Wesker's gaze back to him, as he had been smiling over his shoulder at his counterpart. SMILING!

Albert cut right to the chase.

"You have been watching us, director, haven't you?" he asked, a sick sort of delight brimming just beneath the surface of his otherwise scathing tone. Robbert could not see Wesker's eyes, only the image of his own face reflected back to him off of those damnable sunglasses. But at the surprise he literally had to watch spread across his own features, he was quite sure that those mysteriously colored orbs---a pale emerald, but Ferris would never come to know the hue---were positively glowing with delight. That sentiment was complimented by the chuckling purr that escaped the youth next. "Oh, don't trouble yourself with trying to figure out HOW we found out. That's not really what's important here. What IS important is the way that you answer my questions. They will determine wither I am going to kill you or not, and how fast I do so, if I decide to do it. Now, what I want to know is why you've been keeping tabs on William and I, doctor Ferris. Following us around, monitoring us, trying to get inside of our heads... you're trying to turn us against one another, isn't that it? Surely you can't be doing this because you have nothing better to do with your time. So enlighten me."

Wesker was sitting directly in front of Robbert, draped over another chair (the only other one he had in the room) almost casually, seated in it backwards so that his arms were folded over the back piece. His in-formality was a mockery of it's own. William was to his left, lax as he sat propped up by his elbows on their superiors' bed, grinning as merrily as though he were a kid in a candy store. There was that same malicious pleasure shining in Birkin's bright blue eyes as Ferris had heard in Albert's voice. Mad, the both of them. They were completely fucking mad.

The 'gag' was yanked from Rob's mouth and absently he noted that it consisted of a ripped cloth tied in place and a sock which he spit out immediately, "I don't know what you're talking about, it wasn't me! I have no reason to do any such thing. You must be mistaken!"

The humor in Albert's expression died instantly and he was suddenly livid as he stood and threw back the chair that he had been sitting in not but moments before so that it hit the wall, his own brand of insanity shining through as he tried to restrain the fullness of his fury. "Do not make a fool of me. I know that it was you."

With his arms unfolded, the older of the two blonds held up a scalpel that he had apparently been holding in hand the entire time, the razor's edge glinting dangerously in the bright light. With a mere flick of his wrist Wesker drew the blade over Robbert's cheek, and the elder researcher couldn't help but let out a pained whimper as he felt a rush of blood roll down the right side of his face.

"All of this sudden animosity started up just after your very first chat with Albert, director. Don't you think that was more then just a little coincidental?" William piped in, rolling over onto his belly and then pushing himself up so that he was sitting on his knees. "Also, it very wasn't hard to follow the trail of rumors back to their origin. Although it is nice to know that you think so highly of me." Then Birkin started laughing, tapping at the side of his head once with his palm as though he'd 'forgotten' something rather important, "---Oh! but I'd have to say that the biggest tip off is that I know that Al would never call any of my experiments 'kind of lame'."

The freckled juvenile then hopped off the bed to come and stand at his paramour's side, resting one elbow on the taller blonde's shoulder, winking at Dr. Ferris as he curled his fingers into the shape of a gun and 'fired' at him with a silent 'pow'. Wesker didn't seem deterred by his friend's antics and never a once broke the fixation of his gaze. With the two young demons bearing down on him, circling him like savage, hungry beasts, the umber-haired researcher realized that they more closely resembled predators then men. They belonged here, to Umbrella. Like Marcus, like Spencer. Insane sociopaths, not cut out for the 'real world'. They couldn't escape their fates if they tried.

Not like Rob.

Rob was a good man, logical, innocent. He could make it outside the company, run for it if he was only given the chance...

And Wesker was smirking again, a deviant and cruel expression, as he brushed Birkin off of his shoulder and backed off, moving over to the Assistant Director's writing desk. Clearing off a section as he casually leaned against it, his tone almost conversational. And Ferris broke out into a cold sweat, the teens palm resting atop his personal journal.

"You should know that It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, to get a hold of a copy of your signature, but it also wasn't the hardest. Even high schoolers do a better job at forging notes so that they can ride home with their friend's on the bus after school then you did. Did you even bother to try and find a copy of my handwriting to mimic, doctor Ferris? Because in my opinion it was rather stupid of you to not even _try_ to bullshit it. Honestly, handing over to William a hard copy of your own handwriting, claiming it to be mine...? Or didn't you ever notice that the last four letters of our given names exactly same?" the teen chuckled darkly, "The match between your own signature and the one that you 'forged' was completely plain to see. It was like you willingly signed your own death warrant!"

Ferris didn't seem to be paying attention, however, as he kept his eyes trained on the that little notebook, too terrified to think of anything else, and Wesker stopped talking---monologuing---as he tilted his head, following Rob's gaze.

"What's this?" The ashen haired boy with chiseled features asked inquisitively, curiosity piqued, and Robbert felt a bolt of true horror course through him when he realized what he had unwittingly done. Wesker wouldn't have even noticed the journal otherwise.

"No! Don't read that!" he screamed, but Albert ignored him completely, thumbing through the pages in an aloof and breezy manner until he hit the last few entries.

"I want to see," William bubbled, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as he tried to read over Wesker's shoulders, but his colleague pulled away, keeping the record to himself. When he looked up again the blonde young man looked royally pissed.

"Fags, hn?" He scoffed, attempting to sound humorous although he missed his target by miles. "So I take it that you didn't like the little show that we put on for you, hm, Director?"

At the way Robbert's eyebrows rose in surprise, he found Wesker laughing again. This time however, he noted, it sounded forced, that manic cackle made to belie the truth of his emotions. "Oh yes, allowing you to see what you did, that was very intentional." he sang, handing the book over to William as he came back to Ferris' side. "We've only indulged ourself in more... _physical_ activities in the lab just once. Since then we've kept our private lives to our bedrooms. Too risky to share intimacies in the labs; could get caught, you know? We're actually rather careful, you see. In other words; we knew that you were watching."

When Birkin was done with the distasteful journal he dropped it back on the tabletop where it belonged, brushing his fingers on his lab coat as though it were some vile thing he didn't want contaminating him, like a dead rat or something akin. "Would you like to know what I told Albert? Right before our performance, Doctor Ferris? While you were having your little... 'stakeout'?" he asked, grinning in a way that didn't quite seem normal, the expression lop-sided and vindictive across his pale and pinched, freckled face.

Without waiting for his answer, the two began to rehash the events, acting it out as though it were a well-rehearsed play.

"It appears as though our new friend, Assistant Director Ferris, is watching us again Albert. Did you know?"

"Yes, William. I noticed. He's been there all morning, skulking out in the hall."

"Well, I for one cannot work like this. It's rather irritating being watched, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite, but I don't think he intends to leave until he catches a glimpse of whatever it is he is looking for."

"And what is that?", William asked brightly, sarcasm in his tone.

Wesker mocked surprise, "Surely you must know, Will. You cannot be that dense."

"Don't be mean, Al. I know perfectly well that he wants the two of us to fight and compete, for whatever reason. What I am saying is why don't we show him a 'tussle' of a different kind?"

The taller blonde was silent a moment, acting out the part as he grabbed their superior's tie and got almost too close for comfort, "You are scandalous, my dear."

Birkin seemed annoyed that his lover had opted to include that little bit, but continued playing out their little drama, "What's wrong with a little scandal?"

Wesker let Ferris' tie go and stood up from his crouch, that expression of pure loathing taking over his fine features once again. "So you see, you were had from the very beginning." he snarled, pearly whites showing as he bared his teeth. "And I've already made up my mind as to what I'm going to do with you. So, any last requests?"

"I-It wasn't my idea! Wasn't my fault! Marcus--! He-he made me do it, I was just following orders---!" Doctor Ferris bumbled, trying not to trip over his words and figure a way out of the situation and put as much distance between himself and the other scientist as possible, all at the same time.

"Yes, I know." Wesker cooed in a soothing tone, placing one hand on Rob's shoulder, "But... nobody calls William a 'faggot' and gets away with it."

The Blade of the scalpel sliced though the chords of the Assistant Director's neck easily enough, severing skin and flesh and nerves and his jugular veins alike, all in one easy blow. The gaping hole bled freely and Ferris was screaming, or trying to at least, the sound coming out as a loud and wet gurgling noise while blood plitted out the corners of his mouth. William was giggling at the sound and Albert stuck the sock back in Robbert's mouth, tying the gag back into place. He didn't really want anyone to come running, although he very much doubted that they would. Doctor Robbert Ferris had his own private bedroom, tucked a ways away from all the others, and nobody ever came down this hallway. Not at this time of night, at any rate.

The irony of that sentiment had him chuckling alongside William's childish titter until the man in the middle of the room stopped spasming, twitching, and giving off noises of any kind, going limp against his restraints.

"Hee hee hee, aw Al, don't tell me that you killed him just for me." the shorter teen asked, tracing a fingertip over the yawning wound, observing Wesker's handiwork. Clean cut. "That would be uncharacteristically sweet of you."

"Not entirely." Wesker agreed, "It was also retribution for calling me a dick, but somehow the former statement seemed less... egocentric."

As he was talking, the spectacled teen dressed from head to toe in black (save for his white lab coat and the latex gloves around his hands) watched as William played with the crimson liquid between his fingertips, obviously making a conscious effort not to merely wipe the stuff off on his coat. They couldn't leave any evidence behind, after all. Licking his lips Albert grabbed out for Birkin's wrist and pulled the younger boy in close, lapping the little droplets away hungrily.

William let out something between a moan and a sigh, letting his friend do as he would. For reasons the sandy-haired blonde could not understand, taking another's life always got Wesker hot and bothered. Something about the way that amount sheer control made him feel, from what the younger boy could tell. Power-tripping was like an aphrodisiac for Albert.

The blue-eyed genius found his lips locked with his colleague's but a brief instant later, and as he plunged his fists into smooth locks of platinum hair, William felt Wesker's hands move around his hips, hugging his waist as familiar, firm hands cupped at his tight rear.

"I want you." Wesker purred, that deep and throaty tone sending chills down Birkin's spine, the raw need in those three simple words enough to make the younger man break down and tremble. Fuck in a room with a corpse? William was game. Anything for Albert. But unfortunately, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"We have a body to get rid of." William whispered, half tempted to give into his lusts anyways.

"Mmm... yes, we do." Wesker nodded, sounding more put off then anything.

"And you said no evidence, not a hair."

"Yes. I did." again Wesker was nodding, rolling his shoulders with a pop and closing his eyes from behind his shades.

"So what are we to do now?"

"Burn the body, of course. That's why I had you bring the gurney after all. We'll take him down to the incinerator and toss in everything. Doctor Ferris, the ropes, this chair... oh, and these." the tall blonde said, tearing out the last four entries of the Assistant Director's Diary. "Then we'll come back and sterilize the room and clean the sheets---since you were rolling around all over them. Then we'll call it a night."

"And what are you going to do with the rest of his diary?"

"Leave it somewhere. Probably some place obvious, since the best place to hide something is out in the open. Besides, If anyone does pick it up, I want the message to go out loud and clear. There will be no way to prove that we've done anything, but I doubt it would exactly leave a shadow of a doubt either. After all, Marcus knows what we've done, he just told us not to get caught."

William smiled brilliantly as he wheeled the gurney into the room, and Wesker began to undo the ropes.

"Rather nice of our mentor to tip us off, wouldn't you say?" the freckled boy asked. Wesker hefted the cooling body onto the white padding, careful not to get blood everywhere. Still, they'd bleach it before the night was though, just the same.

The older boy flicked his tongue over the left side of his teeth, "VERY."

"What do you think his motivation for telling us was?"

"Maybe he was just tired of having someone so inferior as his assistant."

"I'm being serious, Albert."

"So was I. But maybe more likely, he probably wanted to see if we'd have the guts to do it."

"Probably. Who do you think will get promoted to take his place, me or you?"

"I think I'll let _you_ have the position. After all, 'everyone says it', right? Besides, you'll never become head researcher at Arkly if I get promoted before you do."

Birkin tilted his head thoughtfully and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "...Do you think that Doctor Marcus also truly meant to have Ferris make us try to kill one another?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Too bad for Marcus, though. I'd rather see him dead first. I wont be held responsible for your death."

"Neither will I." the smaller boy chirped, walking in toe with Wesker as they carted the body away, once they'd had everything secured. "I could not live with myself if I were the one responsible for your untimely end."

"Til death do we part, then?"

William smiled, "Till death."


End file.
